russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy TODAS
T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the longest-running, multi-awarded and top-rated sketch comedy gag and variety show in the Philippines broadcast by IBC every Saturday nights after Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, featuring the entertainment guru and the master comedian Joey de Leon, the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino, Mariel Rodriguez, Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel, Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles, Ramon Bautista and Jimmy Santos. It also airs internationally via Global IBC and streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC and T.O.D.A.S., while re-runs are aired via IBC Classics. The show aired from 1981 to February 8, 1989 and was originally aired every Wednesday. On July 17, 2010, the show began airing again on IBC's weekend primetime block. The show made a legacy and celebrated its 35th year on Philippine television on July 23, 2016, as it became a household name and holds the record of being the longest-running comedy program on air and considered as one of the Filipino's favorite local comedy shows of all-time in the history of Philippine television, next to Bubble Gang which aired on GMA since October 20, 1995. On April 11, 2015, the first comedy show of IBC aired in HDTV format. History When several new shows started copying its format,'' T.O.D.A.S.'' (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was the predecessor T.O.D.A.S. series on IBC which included Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie D'Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on July 17, 2010 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot compared to other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, an all-male show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. With a new timeslot and programming, Happy T.O.D.A.S. that expect gags, skits, parodies, sketches, and music will have musical numbers and they are also features live comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, sketches, skits, knock-knock portion and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy superstars. Its original cast that including Keempee de Leon, TV host Sam Y.G., Hans Mortel, the amir of rap-turned-comedian Carlos Agassi, Jimmy Muna and stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio. The show aired on Saturday nights is directed by Bert de Leon and introduced new segments. 'Revert to original title T.O.D.A.S. starring Joey de Leon' On September 29, 2012, Happy T.O.D.A.S. reverted back to the original tile (T.O.D.A.S.) as the original version of the 80's gag show, premieres on September 29 with a new twist, a new flavor and a new generation. Original T.O.D.A.S. mainstay Joey de Leon which was return to his original mother network, IBC after he sign a program contract of the network last September 20. The show celebrates its 41th aniversary on Philippine television as return to aired on September 29, 2012, at IBC studio 2 in Broadcast City. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make IBC truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, the gag show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. With a new timeslot and programming, T.O.D.A.S., the show gained instant popularity featuring a barrage of gags, spoofs, parodies, knock-knock portion, comedy skits and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with guest stars of IBC topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy stars. Original writer Isko Salvador says "merely a repitition of T.O.D.A.S., a developed version, which aims at more contemporary humor suited for the audience. Since then, the gag show will dominate the ratings chart every Saturday. When it comes to local gag shows, T.O.D.A.S. will always be in our memory as the show that made a mark and set a trend in the entertainment industry in the 80's. In January 25, 2014, the show added the sexy actress Sam Pinto who is now a Kapinoy to joined the cast, for the main cast inclue Joey, Cristine, Keempee, Sam, Victor and Hans with the rest of T.O.D.A.S. gang. Due to its popularity in 2014, the gag show released a comedy parody movie, T.O.D.A.S. The Movie via IBC Films which is released on May 5, 2014. On October 4, 2014. Wowie de Guzman, Bobby Yan, Princess Ryan and Jao Mapa added as the new cast members of the show. On October 24, 2015, the show debuted VBJ's Ang Probynsiyamo, a parody of ABS-CBN actionserye FPJ's Ang Probinsyano. The portion quickly won critical acclaim due to the impersonation of Joey de Leon as SPO2 Regalto "Galto" Dalisay Police S, a parody of SPO2 Ricardo "Cardo" Dalisay Police S (Coco Martin) which became notorious for the character's action as they threat the green jokes. On July 2016, T.O.D.A.S. celebrated its 35th anniversary on July 23 which they will have guests like Brod Pete, Cacai Bautista, Abra and Sarah Lahbati. A documentary on July 30, 2016 titled Tawa 35th T.O.D.A.S. Year: T.O.D.A.S. 35th Anniversary Documentary Special, and produced by IBC News and Current Affairs. The past and present casts including original T.O.D.A.S. member Joey de Leon and interviewed by the news reporter Czarinah Lusuegro. They will have stories regarding on the funny and amusable experiences they spent for the past 35 years on Philippine television, Also feature comedy skits from past to the present are also featured, and indeed, T.O.D.A.S. is the longest-running comedy show in the Philippines that has been giving excitement, light and funny comedy and laughter for 35 years. On November 3, 2018, the gag show moves to an earlier timeslot, when Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles and Ramon Bautista added to the cast of the gag show to complement with Joey de Leon, Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel and Jimmy Santos. On January 5, 2019, T.O.D.A.S. revamped and reformatted a new look, which coincided with the entry of the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino as one of the show's main cast. Format The format of T.O.D.A.S. emphasizes on pop culture parody. Skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. T.O.D.A.S. spoofs in other shows and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures. It began the pilot and subsequent episodes with the comedy show's opening number before the opening of the show in the announcer of IBC's continuity voice-over Bob Novales, Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show, ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts, prepare for last top, it's time for T.O.D.A.S. is a famous phrase into the opening titles/montage and cast introductions for the program stating that the spoofs were taken from television shows, commercials, and parody movies. Cast * Joey de Leon (1981-1988, 1993-1996, September 29, 2012-present) * Kris Aquino (January 5, 2019-present) * Mariel Rodriguez (January 25, 2014-October 10, 2015, Janaury 7, 2017-present) * Bobby Yan (born in 1972: October 4, 2014-present) * Hans Mortel (July 17, 2010-present) * Erika Padilla (November 3, 2018-present) * Alfred Vargas (November 3, 2018-present) * Jerald Napoles (November 3, 2018-present) * Regine Angeles (November 3, 2018-present) * Ramon Bautista (November 3, 2018-present) * Jimmy Santos (1987-1989, September 19, 2015-present) 'Former Cast' * Maribeth Bichara (1981-1989) * Freida Fonda (1981-1989) * Spanky Rigor (1981-1989) * Richie D'Horsie (1981-1986) * Marlene Feliciano (1981-1985) * Val Sotto (1981-1989, 1993-1996) * Redford White (1981-1984) * Keempee de Leon (July 17, 2010-September 29, 2018) * Sam Y.G. (July 17, 2010-August 16, 2014) * Victor Anastacio (July 17, 2010-December 31, 2016) * Melanie Marquez (July 17, 2010-December 31, 2016) * Yam Concepcion (sexy ladies) (July 17, 2010-September 27, 2014) * Maui Taylor (sexy ladies) (July 17, 2010-September 27, 2014) * Katya Santos (sexy ladies) (July 17, 2010-September 27, 2014) * Cristine Reyes (September 29, 2012-February 21, 2015) * Candy Pangilinan (January 25, 2014-October 27, 2018) * Sam Pinto (January 25, 2014-September 12, 2015) * Princess Ryan (October 4, 2014-October 27, 2018) * Jao Mapa (October 4, 2014-October 27, 2018) * Cara Eriguel (February 28, 2015-2018) * Blakdyak (September 19, 2015-November 26, 2016) * Nicole Uysiuseng (September 19, 2015-October 27, 2018) * Slater Young (March 5, 2016-October 27, 2018) * Empoy Marquez (October 1, 2016-March 25, 2017) * Kitkat (January 7, 2017-January 20, 2018) * Wowie de Guzman (October 4, 2014-October 27, 2018) * Caloy Alde (September 19, 2015-October 27, 2018) * Carlos Agassi (July 17, 2010-2018) * Yassi Benitez (July 17, 2010-October 27, 2018) * Queenie Rehman (September 19, 2015-October 27, 2018) * Alwyn Uytingco (October 7, 2017-October 27, 2018) * Winwyn Marquez (January 27, 2018-October 27, 2018) * Paul Jake Castillo (October 7, 2017-October 27, 2018) T.O.D.A.S. Again (1993) * Joey de Leon * Val Sotto * Yoyoy Villame * Debraliz Valasote * Almira Muhlach * Director: Lloyd Samartino * Writers: Joey de Leon and Deo Directo Celebrity guest * Jimmy Santos, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor, Richie D'Horsie and Freida Fonda as TODAS Reunited (July 12, 2014) * Streetboys (April 25, 2015, dancing to Online Shopping Addicted by Fabio2U; with Scenes We'd Like to See: Online Shoppy Adiktib) Portions 'Current Portions/Segments' * The opening show is one liner jokes (Ano Daw, Sino, Bakit, etc.) before the opening intro. * After the intro, this will be use in a sentence and joke time portion. Parodies * Balitawa - a spoof newscast. Joey de Leon (September 29, 2012-present) played as Ted Pulmon (a parody of Ted Failon) (formerly Keempee de Leon as Arnold Baklavio from July 17, 2010 to September 22, 2012) and Mariel Rodriguez as Karen Drakula. Former: Melanie Marquez as Mel Chongkee. (2010-2017), Kitkat as Mariz Umali-mali (2017-2018) and Princess Ryan as Vicky More-or-less (2018-2019). * Pulmon Ngayon at Magpakailanman - parody of ABS-CBN's current affairs program Failon Ngayon (2010-present) * Bihag - parody of IBC's investgative public service program Bitag (2010-present). * Da Medyo Late Na Show with Jojo O.A.. - parody of TV5, PTV and IBC's comedy talk show The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. (2012-present) * Minit to Win It Kapeng Mainit - a parody of the Philippine version of the US game show Minute to Win It (ABS-CBN) (2013-present). * Joe D'Lion's Laff Notes - a spoof anthology segment of IBC's drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes hosted by Joe D'Lion (played by Joey de Leon) (2014-present). * Your Feet Smells Familiar - parody of the Philippine version of the US reality show Your Face Sounds Familiar (ABS-CBN) (2015-present) * SSPG: Sobrang-sobra Pilyong Gags, Bawal Na Bata, Tulog Ka! - parody of MTRCB's SPG rating advisory, collection of green jokes) (2015-present) * Battle of the Brainless - a parody of Battle of the Brains. In each episode, the competitors are said to come from high schools whose names sound very similar to those of actual Philippine schools. Each question given by host is usually met by incorrect and humorous responses from competitors. The episode mostly ends in a tie for all public and private schools. The host (portrayed by Joey de Leon) is also known to wear shorts, which is revealed as he moves away from his rostrum. (2015-present) * JDL's Ang Probinsyoke - parody of ABS-CBN's actionserye FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (2015-present). * Tonite w/ Boy Abuddha - parody of ABS-CBN's primetime entertainment talk show Tonight with Boy Abunda (2015-present) * Super Du30 - A superhero loosely-based on the current President Rodrigo Duterte. (2016-present) * Several commercial parodies (mostly seen characters on the commercial spoofs.) Original segments *''Ay, Palpak!!!'' (1981-1989, 2010-present) *''Scenes We'd Like to See'' - one of the segments of the phenomenal hit comedy gag show. The staff are on the set for one of the scenes portion of TODAS, and based on the true story with pop culture, from television and movies ranging from drama, sitcom, fantasy, action, horror, thriller, adventure, etc. (1981-1989, 2010-present) *''Shooting Patrol'' - featuring Joey de Leon as Ted Pulmon, the reporter covering the story. Former: Keempee de Leon as Arnold Baklavio (2010-2012) (1981-1989, 2010-present) *''Oldies But Goodies'' (1981-1989, 2010-present) 'Former' * Loving You, Helen Bola - a spoof of the drama anthology series Lovingly Yours, Helen.(1981-1989) * See True or False - a spoof of the showbiz talk show See True (1981-?) * The Adventures of Supermanay - a gay superhero played by Joey de Leon. (1985-1986) * The Adventures of Super Klabing - another gay superhero played by Richie D'Horsie (1986) * Marikina Vice - spoof of the American TV series ''Miami Vice''. Originally debuts in a Loving You, Helen Bola episode before spinning-off into its own segment. (1986-87) * The Ala-Eh Team - spoof of the American TV series The A-Team (1986-87) * Bobocop - spoof of the American film Robocop.(1987) * NNK (Nakalimutan Na Kaya) - a spoof anthology segment of ABS-CBN's drama anthology MMK. (2010-2014) * Korokoy'': Takas sa Pet Shop'' - parody of the 2010 IBC action-adventure series Kroko: Takas sa Zoo (2010) * The Rick Hilo Exclusives - parody of Q-11's former talk show The Ricky Lo Exclusives (2010-2012) * Agua Oxinada - parody of the 2010 ABS-CBN fantaserye Agua Bendita (2010) * Tayka - parody of the U.S. talk show Tyra. (2010-2012) * Pilipinong No-Talent - parody of ABS-CBN's reality talent competition show Pilipinas Got Talent (2010-2015) * Joan en Marshall - parody of RPN's classic sitcom John en Marsha (2010-2012) * 'Di Mortal - parody of the 2010 ABS-CBN fantaserye Imortal (2010-2011) * Minsan Lang Kita Ipag-iigib - parody of the 2011 ABS-CBN actionserye Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (2011) * Flordeloka - parody of the 70s and 80s classic soap opera Flordeluna (2011-2012) * The Cheapest Link - parody of the Philippine version of the UK game show The Weakest Link (IBC), having Hans Mortel as Edu Mantsado and actors playing political figures as contestants. (2010-2013) * Draw Lang Yan - parody from the U.S. game show Win, Lose or Draw. Hosted by Keempee de Leon (2010-2015) * Ganda Gabi, Voice! - a parody of ABS-CBN's comedy talk show Gandang Gabi, Vice! (2012-2015). * Chef Boy Negro: Kusina Buster - a parody of GMA's cooking show Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master (2012-2014) * Ilaw Na! - a parody of former segment Ikaw Na! of ABS-CBN's late-night newscast Bandila from 2011 to 2014. Hans Mortel played as Boy Abuddha where he interviews showbiz personalities. (2012-2015) * Ipisranza - parody of the 2012 IBC teleserye Esperanza (2012-2013) * Kapinoy, Real or No Real - parody of ABS-CBN's game show Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal (2012-2013) * Juan Dalang-Krus - parody of the 2013 ABS-CBN fantaserye Juan dela Cruz (2013) * Si Lyzza May Show - a parody of GMA's talk show The Ryzza Mae Show (2013-2015) * Rozalinta - a parody of the telenovela Rosalinda (2013-2014) * Noli Me Castro - parody of the saga drama series Noli Me Tangere (2013-2014) * Marena in Waterland - parody of the 2014 IBC phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland (2014) * Voltes'' Man'' - a parody of the 2014 IBC action-packed superserye Voltron Man (2014-2015) * Lingkod Bayad - parody of DZTV's public service program Lingkod Bayan (2014-2017) * Paminta 101 (2015-2019) * Poke-Pokan Na (2015-2019) - the game portion * Zylena - parody of the 2016 IBC fantaserye Syrena (2016) * Kilong Puto - parody of PTV's public service program Kilos Pronto (produced by Bitag Media Unlimited Inc.) (2017-2018) * Kambal, Karnabal - parody of GMA's teleserye Kambal, Karibal (2018) 'Recurring characters' * Ted Pulmon - Parody of ABS-CBN News anchor Ted Failon, played by Joey de Leon (2012-present) * Arnold Baklavio - Parody of GMA News Anchor Arnold Clavio, played by Keempee de Leon (2010-2012) * Karen Drakula - Parody of ABS-CBN News anchor Karen Davila, played by Mariel Rodriguez (2019-present) * Joe D'Lion - Parody of love adviser Joe D'Mango, played by Joey de Leon (2014-present) * SPO2 Cardo Vascular Talisay Police S - Parody of SPO2 Ricardo "Cardo" Dalisay Police S (Coco Martin), played by Joey de Leon * Pulis Direktor (General) Delfn S. Borat - Parody of Police Director (General) Delfin S. Borja (Jaime Fábregas) - Played by Jerald Napoles. Former: Carlos Agassi.(2015-2019) * SPO3 Jerome Hilona Jr. - Parody of SPO3 Jerome Girona, Jr. (John Prats), played by Ramon Bautista. Former: Slater Young (2016-2019) * Alana. Panregalo - Parody of Alyana R. Arevalo (Yassi Pressman), played by Erika Padilla. Former: Queenie Rehman (2016-2019) * Don Emillo Chiquitita - Parody of Don Emilio Syquia (Eddie Garcia), played by Alfred Vargas (2015-present) * Boy Abuddha - Parody of ABS-CBN talk show host Boy Abunda, played by Hans Mortel (2014-present) * Jojo O.A. - Parody of Jojo Alejar, played by Joey de Leon (2012-present) * Bing Tolpu - Parody of Ben Tulfo, played by Jimmy Santos (2015-present) (Bidag). Former: Keempee de Leon (2010-2015) * Ryan Secret - Parody of American Idol host and AT40 Radio DJ Host Ryan Seacrest, played by Joey de Leon (2015-present) * Rodrigo Butete - Parody of the President of the Philippines Rodrigo Duterte, played by Hans Mortel (2016-present) * Martin Aandarna - Parody of Presidential Communications Secretary Martin Andanar, played by Ramon Bautista. Former: Jao Mapa (2016-2019) * Jess Kabuko - Parody of IBC News reporter Jess Caduco, played by Alfred Vargas. Former: Carlos Agassi (2010-2018) * Kathleen Forbes Park - Parody of IBC News reporter Kathleen Forbes, played by Regine Angeles. Former: Yassi Benitez (2011-2018) * Luiz Mansanas - Parody of Luis Manzano, played by Joey de Leon (2013-present). Former: Keempee de Leon (2010-2012) * Billy Kropek - Parody of Billy Crawford, played by Hans Mortel (2015-present) * Alex Santo-santitos - Parody of PTV News anchor Alex Santos, played by Bobby Yan (2014-present) Former * Helen Bola - Parody of the late TV host/actress Helen Vela, played by Joey de Leon. (1985-1986) * Indoy Bodidoy - Parody of the late showbiz talk show host Inday Badiday, played by Joey de Leon. (1981) * Supermanay - A gay superhero played by Joey de Leon. (1985-1986) * Super Klabing - Another gay superhero played by Richie D'Horsie (1986) * Sonny Rocket - Parody of detective Sonny Crockett from the TV series Miami Vice, played by Val Sotto.(1986-87). * Rico - Parody of detective Ricardo Tubbs from the TV series Miami Vice,''played by Richie D'Horsie (1986) * Badong - Replaces Rico as Sonny's partner, played by Jimmy Santos. (1987) * Honey Boy - Parody of John "Hannibal" Smith from the TV series ''The A-Team, played by Joey de Leon (1986-1987) * Pogi - Parody of The Face from the TV series The A-Team, played by Val Sotto. (1986-1987) * Raulo - Parody of Murdock from the TV series The A-Team, played by Spanky Rigor. (1986-1987) * Mr. T (T as in Tikbalang) - Parody of Mr. T's character B.A. Baracus from the TV series The A-Team, originally played by Richie D'Horsie, (1986) later by Jimmy Santos (1987). * Bronson / Bobocop - Parody of Robocop, played by Jimmy Santos. (1987) * Mel Chongkee - Parody of GMA News anchor Mel Tiangco, played by Melanie Marquez (2010-2017) * Rick Hilo - Parody of Ricky Lo, played by Carlos Agassi (2010-2012) * Charo Santos-Consumisyon - Parody of Charo Santos-Concio, played by Cristine Reyes (2012-2014). Former: Maui Taylor (2010-2012) * Edu Mantsado - Parody of Edu Manzano, played by Hans Mortel (2010-2013) * Tayka Bangketa - Parody of Tyra Banks, played by Katya Santos (2010-2012) * Voice Gansa - Parody of Vice Ganda, played by Hans Mortel (2012-2015) * Chef Boy Negro - Parody of Chef Boy Logro, played by Joey de Leon (2012-2014) * Nonoy Bakero III - Parody of the President of the Philippines Noynoy Aquino III, played by Joey de Leon (2012-2016) * Juan Dalang-Krus - Parody of Juan dela Cruz (Coco Martin), played by Keempee de Leon (2013-2014) * Rosario Walang-Galang - Parody of Rosario Galang (Erich Gonzales), played by Yam Concepcion (2013-2014) * Samuel Alang-Jowa - Parody of Samuel Alejandro (Albert Martinez), played by Bobby Yan (2013-2014) * Princess Sira - Parody of Prinsesa Mira (Shaina Magdayao), played by Yassi Benitez (2013-2014) * Lyzza Mae Pizon - Parody of Ryzza Mae Dizon, played by Cristine Reyes (2013-2015) and Cara Eriguel (2015) * Marlo Dumuwal - Parody of ABS-CBN News Reporter Mario Dumaual, played by Sam YG (2013-2014) * Marena Bernanda - Parody of Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), played by Sam Pinto (2014) * Marvic Bernanda - Parody of Marvin Bernardo (Andrei Felix), played by Keempee de Leon (2014) * Victor Amos - Parody of Victor Ramos (Marlo Mortel), played by Victor Anastacio (2014) * Tony Pikon - Parody of Tony Falcon, played by Hans Mortel (2014-2017) * Melina Bernanda - Parody of Merliah Bernardo (Ysabel Ortega), played by Yassi Benitez (2014) * Mario de Gulaman known as Voltes Man - Parody of Marlo de Guzman known as Voltron Man (played by AJ Muhlach), parody played by Victor Anastacio. (2014-2015) * Sharina Usurero - Parody of IBC News reporter Czarinah Lusuegro, played by Princess Ryan (2016-2017) * Tonton "Papa Kitong-kitong" Tuazon - Parody of Tomas "Papa Tom" G. Tuazon (Albert Martinez), played by Bobby Yan (2015-2016) * Doris Bigote - Parody of ABS-CBN News Reporter Doris Bigornia, played by Empoy Marquez (2016-2017) * SPO1 Jenny "Jenn" Corpuz - Parody of SPO1 Glenda "Glen" Corpuz (Maja Salvador), played by Yassi Benitez (2015-2016) * Carmina de Guzan-Tuazon - Parody of Carmen M. Guzman-Tuazon (Bela Padilla), played by Nicole Uysiuseng (2015-2016) * Police G/Isp. Jobert S. Tuazon - Parody of Police C/Insp. Joaquin S. Tuazon (Arjo Atayde), played by Wowie de Guzman (2015-2017) * Benjamaie "Benjie" Dalampi - Parody of Benjamin "Benny" Dimaapi (Pepe Herrera), played by Blakdyak (2015-2016) * Zylena Gonzaga - Parody of Syrena Gonzales (Sofia Andres), played by Cara Eriguel (2016) * Roco Robera - Parody of Rico Rivera (Diego Loyzaga), played by Victor Anastacio (2016) * Brian Robera - Parody of Bryan Rivera (Tom Taus), played by Jao Mapa (2016) * Edwin Tolpu - Parody of PTV News anchor Erwin Tulfo, played by Wowie de Guzman (2017-2018) * Diego Ocampo Sepilyo - Parody of Diego Ocampo de Villa (Miguel Tanfelix), played by Alwyn Uytingco (2018) * Crizala "Crizal" E. Magpantal - Parody of Crisanta "Crisan" E. Magpantay (Bianca Umali), played by Cara Eriguel (2018) * Cristela "Cristel" E. Magapantal - Criselda "Crisel" E. Magpantay (Pauline Mendoza), played by Nicole Uysiuseng (2018) * Franchaka "Chaka" E. Sepilyo - Parody of Francesca "Cheska" E. de Villa (Kyline Alcantara), played by Princess Ryan (2018) * Miguel Ray "Makrey" Galleria - Parody of Michael Roy "Makoy" Claveria (Jeric Gonzales), played by Paul Jake Castillo (2018) * Vicky More-or-less - Parody of GMA News anchor Vicky Morales, played by Princess Ryan (2018-2019). * Mariz Umali-mali - Parody of GMA News anchor Mariz Umali, played by Kitkat (2017-2018) Soundtrack The theme song of IBC 13's comedy sketch gag show is the source of the song is from Cry Baby by Quincy Jones feat. Wah Wah Watson. Spin-offs After the Saturday primetime success of the top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S., the kiddie gag show T.O.D.A.S. Kids featured child and young actors as comedians. The show premiered on September 15, 2013 featuring the children in various comedic situations for kids. Controversy 'SPG Rating' Just like its rival show Bubble Gang and Banana Sundae, T.O.D.A.S. was also given an SPG rating by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) due to themes and strong language as well as sexual content when Hans Mortel potrayed Randiga Duterte (a mocking reference to the current President of the Philippines Rodrigo Duterte). Awards and recognitions Trivia * This gag show marked the comeback of IBC's primetime comedy after 7 years and aired on Saturday night and since its last attempt on a comedy show was Kopi Shop aired from 2002 to 2003. * This is also Joey de Leon's comeback project of IBC after 12 years (with Back to Iskul Bukol from 1999 to 2000). References See also * Rex Plares - T.O.D.A.S. Comedy | TV Series T.O.D.A.S.... | Facebook * 'T.O.D.A.S.' returns on air on September 29 on IBC-13 * New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2012) * Tatlong Beinte Singko: Dingdong Avanzado's 25th Anniversary Concert concert airs on IBC-13 * Kapinoy Comedy Stars to Bring Gag Laughter to the Smart Araneta Coliseum this Friday * IBC-13 to award the PMPC Star Awards for TV * Happy TODAS continues with comedy and spoof in gag performance every Saturday nights * Free Showing and Concert this Grand Kapinoy Weekend * Happy TODAS celebrrating on comedy party * Happy TODAS turns mark on its 33th episode fans * IBC-13 Gives Primetime Movie Treats with ‘Viva Box Office’ * Angelu de Leon-Bobby Andrews movie love team this week in 'Viva Box Office' on IBC-13 * Original TODAS Reunited with Happy TODAS this Saturday nights * IBC-13 strengthens its star-studded weekend programming * ABETORIAL: ANG 5 DAHILAN NAGING “PINAKA-MALAKING TV STATION” ANG IBC-13 * Sic O'Clock News and T.O.D.A.S. Return this October * IBC-13 Showcases Talents, Hosted First Day of Ad Summit 2014 * Joey de Leon Returns to IBC For 'T.O.D.A.S.' Starting April 11 * Wilma Galvante will now handled IBC-13’s entertainment programming * Meet new IBC-13 head: Wilma Galvante * Wilma Galvante named IBC-13 entertainment head * IBC-13 NATIONAL TV RATINGS SURGE TO 25% IN JUNE * Keempee de Leon Celebrates Birthday in T.O.D.A.S. * A date with TV history * ‘Iskul Bukol’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ holds its hilarious reunion celebration for IBC-13's 57th anniversary * IBC 13 Presents ‘Happy Saturday’ Comedy Block * IBC 13 revamps its weekend * IBC, ABS-CBN, GMA Network still locked in television ratings dispute in January * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of Philippine television shows * IBC * T.O.D.A.S. Again * Maya Loves Sir Chief External links * Official Website * T.O.D.A.S. on Facebook * T.O.D.A.S. on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:1981 Philippine television series debuts Category:1989 Philippine television series endings Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts